Dreaming With A Broken Heart
by lonesome dreamer
Summary: She was never the other woman He says to her then leaves to reunite with the love he had always wanted to spend forever with, but apparently forever was much shorter than anyone thought it would last. OneShot. I fixed the story then reposted it..


**I reposted this chapter because I found a few typos and errors that I wanted to correct and I also wanted to fix some parts to make it easier to read. So there. I hope this is much better...**

_This is a One-shot future fic that I may __**possibly **__continue in the future (maybe a prequel, not a sequel, or possibly also a sequel, depends on what you want) but that's if I get my readers' approval... That's you! hehe_

_So okay, you don't need to know anything except that this happens in the future. I don't want to give away the pairing just yet though my past readers would have probabaly already figured it out by now:)_

_**Please don't forget to leave a review**__ so I know how to improve my writing! I have to say, you guys really helped me not only with inspiration and motivation but also with my grammatical and analytical skills. I can't say that I've impvoved cause that's your job! haha... _

_By the way, the song that I used was Dreaming With A Broken Heart By John Mayer.._

* * *

_**Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds…**_

"Where have you been Lucas?" she said with her hands on her waist and an eminent look of irritation, anger and pure worry.

"Out." He shrugged.

"Out? It's almost five in the morning!"

"And your problem is?" he questioned her. He thought that she was making this into such a big deal when in truth it wasn't, well, not anymore.

"My problem is, you leave without letting me know and then you don't even call if you're going to be late! Don't you understand? I worry about you."

"What are you, my mother?!" he said sarcastically. He was really starting to get annoyed. He was quite irritable today since he hadn't had any sleep. If he wanted a mother, then he would have just moved back in Tree Hill where Karen was. Actually, that seemed to be quite a good idea for Lucas. It wasn't that he didn't want to be with her, it was just that he always felt like he should be somewhere else, that he belonged with someone else.

"If I have to be, then I will!" she shouted at him.

He just rolled his eyes and started heading up the stairs.

"Oh no you don't!" she ordered him to stay and then pulled him back to her. "We need to talk Luke! You've been sneaking in the house through the kitchen window at 4:30 am in the morning for the past two weeks! You don't smell like alcohol but you're always different when you get home. You're always in a hurry to leave but never seem to give any thought of coming home early. It seems as though you try to keep away from me as far as possible!" she said with anger and curiosity.

"Oh, so you've noticed?" he asked rhetorically. He was being an ass, he knew that. She didn't deserve this from him, but he didn't deserve this from her either.

"Are you hiding something? Answer me this Luke, are you cheating on me?" she asked her voice trembling in fear of his answer.

"Don't you dare ask me that! Don't you dare!" he snapped.

She was taken aback by his reaction but stood her ground nonetheless.

"Can you honestly blame me Luke?"

He transferred his gaze to the floor trying his best to avoid any eye contact with her. She just shook her head, and turned and started walking away.

"Actually I can," he muttered under his breathe, barely audible.

"What was that?" she asked turning to face him. She heard what he said, she just wasn't sure where he was leading to.

"Nothing," he muttered again, still not putting any effort to connect his eyes with hers.

"It's not nothing! There is something!" She was shouting now. Frustration and fatigue from her sleepless nights had finally gotten a hold of her. She was demanding for answers but he gave her none.

"Maybe there is but it does not concern you!" he said in a rather cold tone.

"I know there's another woman! I'm just not certain who she is but I know she's out there! I don't know what place she has in your life and in your heart, but I know that she's the one consuming all of your time!"

This wasn't the first time this happened. It's been happening occasionally actually. It hurts her to see him hiding things from her. They shouldn't be like this. They should be happy and starting their own family, but instead here he is, having his escapades that he clearly didn't want her to be part of.

"Just give it a rest will you? Why can't you get it through your pretty little head, I am not cheating on you! I never did!" she was really pushing him and he hated that. He just wanted to be left alone but she was obviously not going to allow that.

"You did before." She muttered barely heard by Lucas but still heard.

"And you didn't?!" He scoffed then stared intently into his girlfriend's eyes and found the answer he was looking for, "That's what I thought."

She was hurt by his words. They cut through her like a dagger. The boy she loved more than anything, up to know could not forgive her for what she had done ages ago

"I'm sorry about that. You know how sorry I am for that and you said that you had forgiven me, why are you bringing it up now?"

"You are such a hypocrite!"

She stood in front of him, slightly sobbing. What he said was true, she was a hypocrite. She just thought that if she kept lying to herself then maybe, just maybe, it might just come true.

He saw this and felt really bad. He hated hurting her, but didn't she know that he was hurting too? Maybe even more.

He knew he was being an ass but she just kept pushing and pushing. He let out a short sigh then took a few steps closer. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry Ok? Look, I'm just really tired and sleepy. I don't want to deal with this right now," he said trying his best to keep calm despite his obvious irritation with her 'overactive imagination' as he says.

"Oh, so you don't want to deal with this now? That's what you told me the other week! When are we going to deal with this? Our relationship is slowly crumbling and you're not even putting any effort to try and save what's left of it? What happened to the old Lucas Scott I used to know? The loving, caring…" She trailed on with her nagging but once she started discussing what happened to him, he suddenly cut her off.

"He's not here anymore." he said shaking his head.

"I know he's still somewhere inside and I can help you find yourself if you just let me!" She pointed on his chest and poked him when she said 'you.' She was pleading now. She was pleading for her to let him in. _"Why can't you just let me all the way in?!" _She sounded desperate, but she didn't care. She loved him, and that was enough for her, but apparently, that wasn't enough for him.

"What if I don't want to?" He shrugged but with irritation and frustration evident once more in his tone.

"Then I don't know what else to do," she finally said in utter defeat. Their conversation wasn't going anywhere. She wanted to talk, but it was obvious the he didn't. She wanted their relationship to work, but obviously he didn't.

"Look, I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry for bringing this to you. You deserve to be treated better. When you got into this, you knew what you were up against but you still took the risk. I can give you anything, except what you're looking for."

She just looked away and let her tears flow from her eyes. What he said was true, but she had hoped that he would have a change of heart. Maybe he could possibly love her once again, just like he used to. She thought that that day had already come, but apparently she was wrong. That day never came, maybe it never would.

"I'm going out to clear my mind," he said grabbing his keys from the kitchen table and headed towards the door.

"Lucas," she said one final time, he stopped in his tracks but didn't dare turn around. "If you leave, don't come back."

It was a threat and both of them knew it but one thought of it as something serious and for the other, it was just another lame threat.

_Who took it seriously?_

He shook his head, amusement present in his face.

_And who didn't?_

She stood there perfectly still, tears running down her cheeks.

He opened the door to reveal his surroundings that were still covered with darkness, just like his life. Before heading out, he turned once more and faced her. He looked right into her and tried to open her eyes once and for all.

"She was never the other woman Peyton."

And then, he was gone.

* * *

There was no traffic in the streets of North Carolina today. Obviously since the sun wasn't showing yet. Nonetheless, he was there, driving for more than 3 hours now, anxiously waiting to finally see her. He was just here not more than ten hours ago and here he was again, back on that same road that leads to home.

_Where is home exactly?_

It's where his heart is, in Tree Hill.

Where she is.

The sun was now already shining and despite the bright light, his eyes couldn't help but drop. He had been continuously driving and he hasn't gotten any sleep for 2 days, but he couldn't stop, not now. He could almost hear her voice and feel her soft skin touching his. Their lips attached together fitting perfectly like a puzzle. They had always been the perfect pair.

There were just a couple of moments left before he could finally be with her. Only a few meters were separating him from the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He was excited and happy just like he is always is when he is with her. His fingers kept fidgeting inside his pocket where a red leather case was safely positioned in.

'This is it,' he thought as he rang the doorbell.

"Lucas?" She asked surprised yet happy to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you."

"Come on, we can talk inside," she said as she turned around and entered her home, but before she could do so, he grabbed her arm, firmly yet lovingly.

"Wait!"

She let out a loud sigh then turned to look at him. He looked so lonely. He had the same sadness in his eyes just as she had.

Before she could say anything else, he proceeded with what he needed to do. Without any hesitation he professed his love for her all over again.

"I love you, so much that it hurts. When I'm with you I can't breathe, but when I'm not, I want to be. I know we've hurt each other countless times already but we're able to heal through each other also. I know that you're the only thing I need in this world. I want to have a family with you. I want to grow old with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. We've been through so much and if this isn't the right time to ask you this, then I don't know when else. So while I still have this adrenaline rushing through me, I'm going to ask you this now," he said as he knelt in front of her, took her hands in his, then using his free hand brought out the ring, "Will you spend the rest of this bittersweet life with me? Will you marry me?"

He couldn't read much from her expression except that she was definitely shocked, but not sure whether good shocked or bad shocked. She just stared at the ring eyes wide and jaw dropped. He couldn't take the anticipation any longer.

"Lucas, I don't know what to say…"

"Say yes."

He looked up at her with hopeful eyes, begging for answer.

"Yes."

HONK! HONK!

"Hey buddy, move it or lose it! If you want to sleep then park yourself in a nice motel, anywhere, just not here in the middle of the road and out of my way!" shouted the guy from the car that was trailing behind him. Apparently, he had fallen asleep.

Here he was, finally. This was no dream, this was reality.

So after one deep breathe, he made his way out of his car and slowly made his way towards her. He walked through the pathway with caution to avoid disturbing any person around. And then there he was the place that had always been sacred to him but had an additional importance because this was where she was, the girl he loved. He offered her the rose he held in his arms and she did not decline.

There he stood in front of her,

Or at least what was left of her.

Here lies Brooke Penelope Davis-Scott

When you're dreaming with a broken heart  
The waking up is the hardest part  
You roll out of bed and down on your knees  
And for the moment you can hardly breathe  
Wondering was she really here?  
Is she standing in my room?  
No she's not, 'cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone...

When you're dreaming with a broken heart  
The giving up is the hardest part  
She takes you in with her crying eyes  
Then all at once you have to say goodbye  
Wondering could you stay my love?  
Will you wake up by my side?  
No she can't, 'cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone...

Now do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hands  
Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hands?  
Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hands?  
Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hands?  
Would you get them if I did?  
No you won't, 'cause you're gone, gone, gone, gone, gone...

When you're dreaming with a broken heart  
The waking up is the hardest part

* * *

_Ok, so this was my first angsty Brucas fic. So be nice! hehe:) What did you think? Hate it? Hope not though. Please leave a review! Thanks:)_


End file.
